Cambio de Roles
by Cherry Angel Moon
Summary: Tokio Hotel Una noche en la que todo puede pasar, y los roles cambiar...sólo una noche, una copa y nada más. Y sólo por sí las dudas TWINCEST u.u. Que bueh, todos los saben


**----Cambio de rol----**

**Por Cerecita.**

Odiaba cuando esto pasaba, aunque claro si lo veía fríamente por lo regular era él quien se ponía en ese estado. Acomodó, una vez más, el brazo que colgaba de su hombro y prosiguió su camino.

La cuestión era esta: Después del concierto fueron a celebrar, para variar, con los chicos y Andreas quién por fin se dejó ver, los tragos pasaron uno a uno, y, esta vez milagrosamente no se emborrachó aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su _hermanito_. Bill por lo regular no tomaba hasta perderse, esta vez fue la excepción.

Llegó al ascensor y presionó uno de los tantos botones que estaban colocados a un lado de las puertas. Se recargó en la pared, y movió su cabeza tratando de relajar un poco los tensos músculos del cuello.

Cuando llegó al octavo piso salió, prácticamente, cargando a su gemelo. Caminó por un largo pasillo, hasta detenerse en la puerta que marcaba el número 483, colocó a su hermano en la pared para abrir la puerta, una vez que lo hizo, y, volteó para por fin entrar vio que se había resbalado hasta quedar sentado.

Roló los ojos, eso era tan _patético_, se agachó para levantarlo. Por más que trató no pudo ponerlo en pie, al parecer se había quedado dormido.

_¡Genial, lo que faltaba!_

— Bill, sino te despiertas juro dejarte aquí tirado— Reclamó enojado, cosa que por supuesto no surtió efecto, así que esta vez lo sacudió — ¡Con un carajo, Bill!

El susodicho abrió los ojos y sonrió tontamente.

— No te enojes, Tommy — Intentó pararse pero sólo consiguió caer de nalgas.

Si algo odiaba, aparte de la situación, era cuando le decía Tommy. No estaba dispuesto a soportar más la situación así que lo tomó del brazo y lo paró de un sólo jalón.

Entró con dificultad al cuarto, para fines prácticos había pasado su brazo por la cintura de Bill, y lo arrastraba. Cuando tuvo que cerrar la puerta, lo hizo con el pie lo que ocasionó que perdiera el equilibrio, y así, quedó él entre Bill y la pared.

Trató de separarlo y lo único que consiguió fue una leve protesta.

— No me alejes — Y se acurrucó un poco más, Tom se extrañó, la cercanía de Bill era abrumadora.

— Vamos, ya es hora de dormir — Una vez más intentó alejarlo, sin embargo no logró nada sólo que el menor de los Kaulitz lo mirara los ojos de forma coqueta, y le viera mientras jugaba con su piercing en la lengua.

Bill ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, subió una de sus manos hasta los labios de Tom y los delineó con el dedo índice.

—…qué demonio haces — El tono de _alarma_ fue obviado y continuó, ahora pasando a la mandíbula, cuello, y siguiendo su descenso hasta el pecho, en donde hizo un poco más de presión, mandando cientos de descargas eléctricas al cuerpo de Tom, quien tragó pesado al ver y _sentir _como bajaba, hasta llegar a…

— Espera, espera Bill, esto no está bien, estás tomado…— Lo empujó, esta vez, fuertemente, logrando quitárselo.

— Sí, lo estoy, pero esto quiero — Se acercó de nuevo a él, esta vez lo tomó del cuello para después, besarlo.

Se resistió, pero le era imposible ignorar lo que pasaba. Sentir esa forma tan insinuante que tenía su _gemelo_ para besarlo, algo desquiciante.

Pues bien, se rendía, qué caso tenía poner resistencia cuando el resultado sería el mismo, además que si Bill estaba de dadivoso no sería él quien lo detuviera. Correspondió el beso de la misma manera, urgente, ansiosa, _hambrienta_.

Mientras caminaban (o lo que era lo mismo uno caminaba el otro arrastraba) a la cama recordó que estos juegos empezaron tiempo atrás, por lo regular cuando los dos estaban alcoholizados, pero consientes, no le gustaba hacerlo cuando uno de los dos estaba en semejante estado, pero bueno es humano y la carne es débil después de todo.

Tom cayó en la cama con Bill encima, quien se acomodó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, se separó de sus labios. Entrelazó sus manos y las puso a la altura de su cabeza.

— Eres todo mío — Y sí, ésta era otra de las razones del por qué no lo hacían cuando estaban_perdidos_, por lo regular Bill se ponía algo…_ansioso_. Y contrario a lo que siempre ocurría, o sea que él tomara la batuta, lo dejaría actuar, claro sólo por esta vez, sobre todo porque después se lo echaría en cara cuando le digiera que siempre era lo mismo…aunque él no se acordara.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó en una tentadora sugerencia.

Eso fue el detonante, se besaron de nuevo, las prendas empezaron a quedar esparcidas por el lugar, primero las de Tom, al final las de Bill.

El movimiento circular de la lengua sobre sus pezones junto con el roce de la pieza esférica que tenía en ella lo excitaba de sobremanera. Sentía la húmeda tortura bajar por su vientre, jugar en su ombligo. Y se detenía en su miembro, hizo un movimiento de caderas dándole a entender lo que quería, lo que _necesitaba_ sin embargo no sucedía nada, sólo sentía la respiración de Bill sobre su erección poniéndolo al borde de la locura.

— ¿Qué quieres, _Tommy_? — La pregunta burlona, lo exasperó, le molestaba cuando _eso_ pasaba— ¡Oh, ya sé! Quieres que haga esto— Acto seguido rozó a penas con la lengua la sensible parte.

Repitió la acción dos veces más. Sabía que lo ponía a prueba, para ver cuánto aguantaba.

— ¡Demonios, Bill! — Fue su súplica. Escuchó la leve risa, que le daba a entender que acababa de perder.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y experimentó un agradable estremecimiento al sentir la cálida boca rodearlo por completo. Un gemido se dejó escuchar.

Lo aceptaba, Bill era endemoniadamente bueno usando su _lengua_, la forma en la que recorría su miembro o el cómo mordía levemente el glande…sin embargo todo paró, provocando que abriera los ojos y alzara la cabeza buscando la razón.

Cuando se topó con su hermano, este se _lamía_ los labios de una forma sensual y lo miraba con una extraña expresión, alzó la ceja incitándolo a hablar y así explicar qué jodidos pasaba. Como respuesta vio que su hermano empezaba a subir dejando pequeños besos en su piel sudada.

— Sabes, Tom — Habló una vez que llegó hasta él—, quiero probar algo nuevo.

Le miró extrañado, no se suponía que estaba borracho. Pero dejó de pensar cuando sintió la mano de su hermano tomar el lugar en el que antes estuviera su lengua. Subía y bajaba lentamente, pronto su respiración empezó a tornarse más acelerada. Y, de nuevo, paró.

— ¿Quieres que siga? — A lo que sólo contestó con un gruñido—, bien entonces aceptas que _haga lo que quiera._

Dijo algo similar a un sí, y, paradójicamente en lugar de que continuara vio como se paraba trastabillando, al parecer si seguía tomando, aunque dudaba de cuanto era lo que estaba. Una fuerte palpitación lo hizo centrarse en otro asunto, Dios, sentía su entrepierna estallar sino continuaba, pronto tendría una combustión humana.

Para cuando regresó empezaban a dolerle los testículos, tenía que _venirse_ pronto o lo lamentaría. Vio que con sumo cuidado se sentaba a su lado y ponía en el buró un pequeño bote que decía "LUBRICANTE", eran imaginación suya o…

— Sí, Tom, te lo quiero hacer— Fue la respuesta a su pregunta mental.

— Pero…

— Sé que nunca lo hemos hecho así, pero — Lo volteó a ver con una mirada maliciosa—, no me digas que no te gustaría saber qué es lo que siento cuando entras en mí.

Bueno, sí, tenía _curiosidad_ pero no sabía si en verdad lo quería probar, aunque los renovados mimos de Bill lo estaban bloqueando. Y se perdió en ese mundo de lujuria y prohibición al que sucumbían cuando sus cuerpos entraban en contacto.

Paralelamente a los besos, y la masturbación que su mano le daba a su miembro, Bill ponía de vez en cuando un poco de lubricante en la estrecha entrada, al principio, dio un respingo ante tal invasión. Todo pasó con los segundos y, claro está, con las caricias.

Cuando entró el primer dedo, soltó un leve gemido que fue sopesado con un apasionado beso. Pronto se acostumbró y empezó a disfrutar de ello, los movimientos circulares relajaban los músculos, lo que dio cabida a otro dedo más. Para el tercero ya movías las caderas al ritmo que Bill marcaba. Se permitió sonreír mentalmente, quién pensaría que un día _ cambiarían de rol_.

— ¿Listo? — La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Asintió levemente, inseguro, después de todo sería su _primera vez_.

La botella de lubricante pasó volando por su cabeza sintió sus piernas separarse y a Bill colocarse en medio de ellas, a la vez que alzaba un poco sus caderas.

El dolor hizo que apretara las sábanas, acababa de entrar. A pesar de que entró despacio sentía palpitar su esfínter, un sin fin de emociones lo embargaron.

— No te preocupes, pronto pasará — Le consoló Bill, y eso le hizo recordar la infinidad de veces que le dijo lo mismo¿se estaría vengando?...Fuera venganza o no, empezaba a disfrutar los suaves vaivenes.

Arqueó la espalda en un intento por intensificar las sensaciones, pronto las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, y eso junto con la forma en que su erección rozaba el vientre de Bill hizo que su cuerpo empezara a sufrir los estragos, de lo que sin duda, pronto sería un orgasmo.

— Yo… también… llego — Murmuró entre jadeos, al parecer lo harían juntos.

El ensordecedor grito sólo fue superado por el trueno que a la lejanía se escuchó. El sudoroso cuerpo de Bill cayó torpemente sobre el de Tom.

Aún jadeando rodó a un lado.

— Tom — Su voz era entrecortada — promete que —Dio otra bocanada de aire — haremos esto más seguido.

— Puede ser, puede ser — Como si se hubiera acordado de algo, volteó a verlo — ¿No se supone que estás borracho?

No recibió respuesta, ya que Bill se había quedado dormido. Enarcó una ceja, tal vez dejar que su hermano _ dominara_ la situación no sería tan malo, después de todo.

Aunque no sabía cómo demonios caminaría mañana, tendría que pedirle a Bill algunos de sus remedios.

**---Fin---**

* * *

Bueno, dale (?) es mi primera vez XD, en todo los sentidos (??) en esta sección y en el género del Yaoi pero bueno era algo necesario…tal vez no necesario peor si algo que se debía, porque si me querida Cidecosita (-) esto es por ti, aunque digamos que es un pre-regalo del regalo original (?), que se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba XD.

Dejando de lado los orígenes del fic, debo de decir que fue un reto para mí, me saqué más de un sonrojo mientras lo escribía u.u… me sale el lado pudoroso XD.

Espero que la idea de un Tom, hasta cierto punto, sumiso no sea algo molesto y que como alguien un día dijo cofCidecof no haya OoC XD.

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Saludos,

Cerecita O.


End file.
